Jacques Samedi
Jaques Facilier Samedi 'is the son of Baron Samedi and is currently attending Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, he stands with the rebels even if he is content with his destiny, mainly because he enjoys the chaos the feud creates. Character Personality Jaques is laid back and truly a party animal. He is the one that always takes the initiative and is a true leader. Jaques has the habit of talking with strangers and getting himself involved on other people's problems with mixed results. Just like his father, he can be quite a pleasant companion and loves rum and tobacco. Appearance Jaques has dark skin and bright orchid eyes. He's got dark brown hair that's been dyed an orange Ombre. He's got some small scars on his chest and lower abdomen from a gender changing spell. He stands at 6'2" or 187 cm. Myth How the Myth Goes ''Main Article: Baron Samedi How does Jaques come into it? Baron Samedi and his wife, Maman Brigitte, eventually had a child and heir to rule Guinee. Jaques was assigned female at birth and was named Jacqueline. He spent most of his childhood feeling unsure about his own body and how uncomfortable he was with wearing girl's clothes and using female pronouns and eventually came out as a boy at the age of 14. Thankfully, the Ghédé have had experience with that, as one of the Marassa, more specifically, Ghédé Masaka, had also transitioned into a man a long while ago. The Lwa, along with his brother, Ghédé Nibo and Erzulie Freda, helped him figure out his feelings and disphoria, as well as helping him transtion properly. Relationships Family '''Baron Samedi (Father|Alive): Jaques and his dad get along pretty well as they both have very similar personalities. They tend to bond through their love for parties and games, he also has taught him anything he needs for his destiny. Maman Brigitte (Mother|Alive): Their relationship could be described more as siblings or friends rather than mother and son, she is the one who helps the most with his problems and makes sure Jaques is always having fun. Also, as a fun fact, Jaques wasafraid of the dark as a child, but was taught not to fear it by his mom. Ghédé Nibo (Adoptive Older Brother|Alive): 'TBA '''François Nibo (Nephew|Alive: '''TBA '''Erzulie Fréda Dahomey (Honorary Member): '''Freda is very important on Jaques life. She was the one who helped him choose his name and helped him cope with his dysphoria. She is also a good source of company and love advice. Friends * Iris L'Eau * Lago Moliere * Yoshi Ueno * Momoka Tarō * Aleksanteri Diamandis * Rae Argyris Pet Black cat named Reaper Romance '???: ??? Enemies Mort hates him, but he doesn't return the feeling <3. Outfits He wears lots of oranges, reds and black for his outfits, he also tends to use elements that would usually conform a formal suit. Trivia *He's got a septum piercing, I just forgot to add it unu *Really good at sneaking out from school at night *least favorite color is purple *always carries rum and tobacco w/ him Quotes *TBA Gallery Jaques_EAH_Card.png|EAH Card Jaques.png|Original Design TTU JCQUES sCRAPBOOK.png|Through The Underworld Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Transgender Category:Pansexual Category:Rebels Category:Caribbean Mythology